


The New Family in Town

by Ceroji



Series: Straw Hat Family [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen, Luffy is still oblivious as hell, Proud Papa Shanks, Short collection of reactions, that's basically it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2018-12-30 07:38:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12103905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceroji/pseuds/Ceroji
Summary: Various reactions as people find out that the newest family head is Luffy and he doesn't know what he's doing.





	The New Family in Town

Bartolomeo grinned as he watched the blood ooze from the man he was fighting. God, he was getting sick of this. He wiped the blood off his knife before shoving his hands in his pockets and leaving the alley to find something else to do. Maybe he could go see Cavendish today. He hated every single aspect of that pretty boy. All he does is talk about the latest garden he found. Who cares about ‘fantastic roses that taste absolutely delicious when eaten with honey’? What idiot eats flowers? He shook his head. As annoying as Cavendish may be, they’ve also been friends since they were kids. He felt a need to protect him. Sure, blondie could hold his own in a fight but there was a reason he was in the neutral ground.

As he got closer, he heard faint sounds of fighting. Although, in this city that wasn’t all that uncommon. The sounds got louder as he walked. Now _that_ was weird. He knew he was fairly close to the area where the flower shop was.

Bartolomeo’s calm walk turned into a sprint. There shouldn’t be fighting this close. Scratch that, there shouldn’t be fighting _in_ the neutral ground. The majority of the influential heads decided to leave this part of town alone and no one was stupid enough to risk angering them. It was one way to keep the police off their backs. He turned the corner, shoving a couple out of his way. He didn’t have time for this. Pushing past a few rows of people that had formed a circle around the fight, he finally saw the entrance of the shop. It looked fine but the one next to it had its door broken off. And a bunch of bodies on the ground in front of it. They weren’t dead, though, based on how they were trying to crawl away from the brawl. A quick scan of the area showed a few defeated members of the Kidd Family and a teen in a straw hat.

A straw hat? Is that even a thing people wear anymore? He thought they were just for scarecrows and farmers. Bartolomeo blinked as he processed the scene before him. Someone was fighting against Kidd…and winning? Not only was Kidd physically strong but he carried a shit ton of knives. Bartolomeo walked next to Cavendish to watch the end of the fight.

“So what happened here?” He questioned as the teen landed a solid right hook.

“One second Kidd was destroying some stuff in the Alabasta Tea Shop and threatening to kill the girl running it, Vivi. Next thing I knew he was thrown out the door by the one wearing a straw hat. And losing.” Cavendish moved a strand of his hair behind his ear. Bartolomeo was impressed. Even he tried to avoid fighting Kidd when possible.

He was shocked by the skills of the straw hatted teen. He took a couple slashes from Kidd’s knives but managed to dodge most of them. And he landed a lot of punches. Bartolomeo watched as one of the men on the ground pulled a knife from his jacket and threw it towards the blonde man’s arm. He winced. That wasn’t going to be a pretty wound, but there isn’t any way to dodge it in time. Then, Straw Hat moved. His right arm connected with Kidd’s chin but the rest of his body moved to the left to intercept the knife. The knife that then imbed itself in the teen’s shoulder.

Bartolomeo’s eyes widened. He realized something that should’ve been obvious the second he heard about why the fight started. _This_ was what a family head looked like. The stars in his eyes were impossible to miss as he watched Straw Hat check on all the members of his family.

“Hey Cavendish…What’s that guy’s name?”

 

“Why are you laughing so much, Red-Hair?” Mihawk questioned the man sitting in front of him.

“Because, Hawky, you just gave me the best information you ever could!” Shanks chugged the rest of his drink before calling for another round. He laughed even more at the slight look of confusion he was getting from his friend. “That anchor actually became a head, huh?”

“Seeing as you’re already having a great time with that I suppose you don’t want the rest of my information.” Shanks slammed his mug down onto the table.

“Oi, oi, oi. You’ve met him as a kid, remember? He was so cheerful I figured he’d never be able to join the police or underground. And now you’re telling me that he’s got nine people in his family and various outcasts supporting him? What else could you possibly add to this!”

“The fact that he’s clueless,” Mihawk smirked. A pause.

“Dahahaha! He’s never been the brightest bulb but that’s a whole new level! The cops are hesitant to fight him because he’s strong but he doesn’t even realize his position?” Shanks’ laugh carried across the small bar they were in. The information Mihawk had passed on had already made its way through all Shanks’ men. During the time Luffy was under their care he made quite an impression on them, after all. It wasn’t every day their boss gave away his most prized possession to a seven year old. “Hey, Mihawk. How about a good ol’ fashioned swordfight to celebrate anchor’s achievement?”

The infamous swordsman gave a slight grin. If he got a chance to cross swords with Shanks when he brought information on Luffy, maybe it wasn’t such a bad idea to look out for the kid.

 

Smoker was, in a sense, pissed. For the past couple weeks he’s had to continuously deal with leftover criminals that were all supposedly defeated by some punk in straw hat. He’s pretty sure he would’ve noticed someone like that in this city. Especially in the areas he was supposed to be patrolling. He sighed and light another cigar. At least things hadn’t gotten too out of hand.

The loud sound of breaking glass broke him from his train of thought. Did Bonney do another dine n dash? Smoker internally sighed. Why she couldn’t run out the front door and insisted on leaving through the window was a mystery to him. As he neared the source of the sound his eyebrows knit together. Wasn’t this Crocodile’s casino? Police weren’t allowed in unless they were called in by the owner himself. Another reason why Smoker couldn’t stand the idea that the police actually enlisted the help of informants. They were typically more corrupt than those they betrayed. Smoker peeked in through a nearby window and grinned. If Crocodile was causing this much of a commotion there was no way he could avoid a jail sentence. As he reached for his radio to call it in, he saw a flash of yellow in his peripheral vision. That person was the one who made him work overtime. The one who made him clean up after all of his fights. The one who was steadily growing to be the bane of his existence.

“Straw hat.”

 

Marco sighed before signing the document and putting it in the box that would make its way up to Whitebeard to be looked over. As the second in command at Whitebeard Construction he was the one who filed the most papers. Only those that needed no changes or revisions went on to Whitebeard himself. Marco, unfortunately, was stuck reading every single page. With a company as large as theirs it lead to a lot of papers.

He glanced at the clock. Break time. He stretched his arms above his head, relishing in the relief that flowed through his joints. Once he made his way to the break room to grab his lunch, he noticed some of his co-workers already sitting at their usual table.

“Yo, Marco! How’s it goin?” Thatch called from across the room. The blonde man took a seat next to his loud friend.

“You know how it is this time of year. Everyone wants to get everything built before the cold hits-yoi.”

“Hmm. I do know indeed, my brother.” Thatch nodded. Marco glanced over at the chicken scratches being made on paper.

“What’s that for-yoi?” The pompadour man looked up before a wide grin spread across his face.

“I’m keeping track of how long Ace has been out for. I need good data if I want to swindle Izo out of more money!” Marco rolled his eyes. Ace’s narcolepsy has been known by almost everyone in the company for the past two years. After all, they couldn’t let him operate certain machines if he was liable to fall asleep while doing it. This, however, spurred bets to take place whenever he had an attack in front of more than three people.

The sound of chewing distracted them. They looked across the table to see Ace awake. With pieces of food stuck on his face. Marco internally sighed and slid a napkin over to him. Ace smiled and took it before whipping the food off.

“Marco! Finally took the time to come join us, huh?” Ace asked as he shoveled food into his mouth.

“Finally? I’ve been here for at least five minutes-yoi.” Ace’s face flashed with confusion. “Is that today’s paper?” The raven haired man looked at the paper next to his hand before passing it. Marco took it and opened it to the middle section. He would read the whole thing later at home but for now he just wanted to see the latest arrests.

“Anything interesting? Is there anything that tops that one time Ace went to doctor?” Thatch asked with a smirk. Ace slammed his hands onto the table.

“I released one squirrel! One! Someone else knocked out Whitey Bay and you know it!”

“Relax, Ace. You know he’s just riling you up-yoi.” The youngest member of the trio grumbled a few swears before sitting back down. “But no. Nothing exciting. Just a few lower levels being taken down.”

“You’ll never guess what I heard on the street then!” Marco looked at Thatch. What could he be talking about? “Apparently CP0 was ordered to assassinate someone. They ended up destroying the building and trying to blame Galley-La, the best builders a few towns over. Turns out the government wants to eliminate that new family before it gets too big.”

“Wait, what new family? I thought there haven’t been any since Kaido and Big Mom fought?” Thatch shook his finger before continuing his explanation.

“This is why you need to stop sleeping during important meetings!”

“Thatch, you literally told me about them this morning-yoi.”

“Shh Marco! Ahem, anyways. Yes. There’s a new family. They’re pretty big lately, too. They’re getting their own house built right now too. And you know what? Their head doesn’t even know he’s in a family.”

“Hahaha no way! You’re making this up! The only person dumb enough to do that is my brother!” Marco paused at the statement. Ace has a brother? He hasn’t mentioned anything about him before.

“You know how Crocodile got taken out a while ago? And how Arlong hasn’t taken in any new girls? All done by the new head. You know how Shanks stopped wearing his hat a while back? Kid’s got one just like it.”

Ace dropped his fork and stared at Thatch with wide eyes and a gaping mouth. The other two shared a look of concern.

“Did…Did you just say the head has a straw hat?” Thatch nodded. Without another word, Ace bolted from the room yelling. “Oyaji! Oyaji!”

Marco and Thatch followed the younger man down the long hallway towards the large office of the man they called their father. As soon as Ace reached it, he paused only long enough to knock and hear the faint ‘come in’. He twisted the doorknob and rushed in.

Whitebeard had stacked all of his paperwork into piles scattered on his desk and was drinking something.

“I heard you yelling down the hall about something. What’s wrong?” The man asked as he took another sip.

“Oyaji! Have you heard about the new family?” Whitebeard nodded but didn’t say anything to stop Ace from talking. A giant smile spread across his face. “My brother’s the head!”

****

Law threw his gloves in the garbage can before falling face first onto the couch in his living room. Being a surgeon by day and night was great, but holy fuck was it draining. At the hospital, during the day, it was all fake support and apologies. The patients that visited him at night were another story. Most of the time they were already prepared for the injured one to die, not that Law didn’t try to help them. He got his title ‘Surgeon of Death’ for saving patients that everyone else had given up on, after all.

His front door slammed open, causing Law to groan. Another one? He literally _just_ finished operating on one of Bonney’s men. All Law wanted to do right now was at least try to get rid of some of the bags beneath his eyes.

“Boss! Boss! Big news!” Penguin and Shachi shouted as they sprinted into the room. Law sighed. Tonight was going to be another all-nighter. At least he works the graveyard shift at Grand Line Hospital tomorrow.

“If you’re going to barge into my house at,” Law paused to check the time on his watch. “4 in the morning then at least grab me a coffee before you start yelling.” Shachi nodded and went to the kitchen while Penguin pulled two chairs over to where Law was sitting.

“You’ll never believe what we just heard.” Penguin was practically vibrating in his seat. Whatever news he had it must be good.

“Coffee.” Too bad Law didn’t care about how good or bad this news was. He’s not listening to another word the energetic pair says until he has some caffeine in him. Shachi came back into the room and handed Law a yellow mug with a black smiley face on it. “Alright. What was so important that it couldn’t have waited until tomorrow- later today- for you to tell me?”

“There’s a new family in town!” Law paused. Obviously they weren’t talking about your run of the mill neighbors. He set his cup down on the coffee table.

A new family, huh? After Kaido and Big Mom had their turf war a few months back, the police had been cracking down on any and all up and coming families. They couldn’t risk waging a war with any big shots, but rookies? That’s a whole other story. It didn’t help that they implemented an informant system that promised safety to some families in exchange for information on rookies. Law smirked and picked his cup back up to take a sip.

“Where’s their territory?” Shachi cheered and grabbed Law’s wrist before dragging him to the door.

“You won’t believe this, Boss. Not only are they rapidly gaining support but the police have no idea! They know about them but don’t have a clue who’s in the family! Our sources told me they managed to get a few outcasts to follow them. And they just got a doctor.” Law smacked Shachi on the head with his free hand. They managed to secure their own doctor? As much as Law hated to admit it, he was impressed. Doctors were hard to find in the underground. It was the reason he was so busy.

“Calm down and stop pulling me. I’m perfectly capable of walking on my own. Now, explain exactly how they’re managing to sneak under the radar so well.”

“That’s the best part! Their boss? He’s got no idea he’s the head of a family.” Law dropped his cup, which led to the remainder of his coffee becoming a small puddle on the floor by his entryway.

“What?”

**Author's Note:**

> I just wrote the reactions of a few characters. It's really short so sorry. Outcasts are people like Bartolomeo who aren't in a family but are strong fighters. Thanks for reading my lovely readers! Any and all comments are appreciated!


End file.
